A perfect lie
by Looshk
Summary: Axel is the troubled child of a single mother. He wants his mother to find happiness. But when Axel finds himself attracted to her new boyfriend he finds it hard to keep his hands to himself.


"I'm outta here..."  
"But Axel you promised!"  
"I don't remember promising shit, excuse me if I don't wanna meet the new guy screwing my mom!"  
"Don't you dare take that tone with me, you are going to meet him... We've been going out six months and he's never even seen you in the flesh!"  
The redhead smiled sarcastically.  
"Oh so its not enough he's getting yours... But now he wants in my pants too? Sounds like fun times, bring him in!"  
"Axel you better not wreck this on me... I really like him!"  
He rolled his eyes when his attention was caught by a motorbike pulling up in the front garden.  
"Oh he's here!"  
His mother squealed like an excited schoolgirl.

Axel's eyes opened wide as he observed the man get off the motorbike and remove the helmet.  
Long silver hair fell around him it was past his really really hot ass...  
/He's tall... Really tall... And he's wearing leather... Tight leather.../  
He felt something tighten around his groin area...  
"What do you say now Axel huh?"

The redhead quickly shook himself out of his daze and regained his cool sarcastic demeanor.  
"Do you want me to call him daddy?"  
He relaxed back into the black recliner and made his feet pop up and down while his mother silently warned him if he pulled anything he was dead.  
"Yeah yeah... Open the door Nami!"  
She looked at him like she would kill him and fixing her hair opened the door.  
The man embraced his mother and kissed her gently on the lips.  
/Eugh... I dont wanna see this shit.../  
*AHEM*  
"I'm still here Nami..."  
He pulled away from Nami and held out his hand to the grossed out redhead.  
"You must be Axel..."  
He stood up to seize up the newcomer only to realise he wasnt towering over his mom's new guy knowing he'd have to find ways to torment which couldnt involve intimidation he cracked a plan and despite his brain screaming.  
"NO AXEL ITS SUICIDE!"  
He pulled it anyway.  
"Hey daddy!"  
Axel purred like he meant it much to the shock of the new guy.  
"Bye Nami going out... Later Sephy!"  
He uttered this while grabbing his backpack fast, he looked like the kinda guy who would outright kill him if he tried any "funny stuff" so he figured running would be a good idea.  
Axel got outside the door where his expression turned to one of shock and redness.  
"Fuck me... I need a cigarette..."

He made his way down the street and decided that hiding in one of his friends houses was about the best idea he could think of.  
Nami would be pissed he had just blatently flirted with her boyfriend, in front of her... if he didnt know her son was gay... He sure did now...  
Taking out his lighter he lit a cigarette.  
/Where to go... Where to go?/  
He flipped open his cellphone to see who he could call...  
/Roxas? Demyx? I'll call em both.../  
He took a long drag on his cigarette and dialled Demyx's number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Demy!"  
"Who is this?"  
"Axel dumbass!"  
"Oh hey! whats up? How did the meeting with Nami's new man go?"  
"Funniest yet! Hows about I pick up Roxy, we grab some beers and I'll tell all then?"  
"Sounds cool, come over here, the parentals have gone away for the weekend..."  
"You're shitting me? They left you alone after the fucking rager you threw last time?"  
"Yup!"  
"Your parents either really love you or are total idiots!"  
"You're just jealous..."  
"Damn right I am!"  
"See you in 30?"  
"Sounds good, see you then..."  
"And dont worry about alcohol, I've got it covered!"  
"Sweet!"

After rushing to Roxas house arguing with him and eventually burning his books and practically kidnapping him he arrived at Demyx's door... With five minutes to spare.  
Demyx opened the door.  
"I've already got a few people over here!"  
"Another rager huh?"  
"Of course how often do I get the house to myself?"  
"True true..."  
He presented Axel and Roxas with cocktails.  
"Whats this?"  
"Long island ice tea... Like normal ice tea... But spiked to fuck!"  
"Sounds good!"  
Roxas stared at his in disapproval.  
"Uh I think I'm gonna pass... I gotta study..."  
Axel rolled his eyes.  
"Dude..."  
"What?"  
"Its Saturday... Stop the fucking studying already!"  
He downed his drink and Demyx handed him another.  
/Its gonna be a good night!/

After several rounds of long island ice tea, tequila and a lost game of strip poker,  
(Its hard to keep game face when you're that drunk...)  
Axel decided to call it a night... He was pretty fucked up after all...  
"Demyx? I'm gonna go, home... To the home... now..."  
He was having none of this.  
"Fuuuck that shit man! STAY! Theres loads of room!"  
"I promised my mom... I'd be home... To have dinner... Or some shit..."  
Demyx laughed drunkenly.  
"You've uh... Missed dinner man... Its like 4 or something!"  
Axel attempted to walk to the front door.  
"Fuck, I better go then... Bye Demy!"  
He tried to make his way down the steps outside Demyx's house but failed and fell on his hands and knees giggling.  
"Axel you okay?"  
"Yup where'd Roxy go?"  
"Went home at about ten... Said something about studying..."  
The redhead gagged.  
"Prick, now I gotta walk home... Alone on my own..."  
Demyx laughed at this.  
"Oh poor Axel... Shut up with the lies you just wanted to score him!"  
"Shut up! See you later!"  
"Later!"

The redhead stumbled out into the street giggling thinking of what excuse to pull on Nami.  
As he was thinking and giggling he felt a hand grab him from behind.  
He turned to see the familiar face of.  
"Daddy?"  
Sephiroth shook his head and supporting the redheads weight pulled him onto the front of the bike.  
"The fuuuuck you doing here?"  
"Taking you home..."  
"Says who..."  
"Your mom."  
"Fuck that shit I'm going to Roxas house!"  
"Your coming home or I'll bring you there unconscious... Your choice..."  
"Unconscious? You dont have to drug me to get my..."  
"Finish that sentence and I will kill you..."  
*Ahem*  
Axel cleared his throat.  
"YOU DONT HAVE TO DRUG ME TO GET MY..."  
The sound was drowned out by the revs coming from the motorbike engine...  
Axel narrowed his eyes and Sephiroth just smiled at him, the smile distracted him from his previous impure thoughts...  
Beaten, Axel let Sephiroth help him onto the front of the motorbike, but before they drove off he whispered the last two words into Sephiroths ear.  
"Pants off!"  
Sephiroth just laughed at the drunkeness of Axel and started the drive home.

Axel relaxed back into the older man behind him not only because he was on the verge of sleep, but also because Sephiroth was warm and comforting...  
They were at his house within five minutes...

Sephiroth helped the redhead off the bike.  
"You okay to get upstairs by yourself?"  
"Yeah sure..."  
Just as he finished saying this he tripped over the doorstep.  
"... Maybe I should help you up..."  
He looped his arm around the redheads waist which made his knees go weaker.  
"What exactly were you drinking?"  
"Uh... Long island ice tea, tequila and some other junk..."  
"You okay?"  
Axel shook his head rapidly.  
With that 'daddy' picked the redhead up and got his head over the toilet just before he spewed his guts up.  
Sephiroth left him to puke and got him some water.

After about five minutes the vomiting noises stopped.  
"You okay?"  
Axel stood up wobbling.  
"I cant puke anymore..."  
"Thats probably a good thing."  
He handed Axel the water and told him to drink it only to realise he'd puked on himself.  
Raising a hand to his head he asked the question he really didnt want the obvious answer to.  
"Are you okay now... Or do you need more... Help..."  
Axel zipped down his hoody and removed it easily enough, but the minute Sephiroth left and he tried to get his t shirt off he wound up banging into the locker in his room.  
"FUCK! Owww..."  
/Walk away Sephiroth... Walk away... FUCK!/  
Sephiroth walked back into the room to see Axel on the floor in a fight with his t shirt...  
"Do you need a hand?"  
"Uh huh..."  
"Fine..."  
He pulled the t shirt off Axel's head much to the drunk ones amusment.

"You're taking my clothes off!"  
Sephiroth blushed slightly and told Axel to shut up that he was drunk.  
He started on the redheads zipper only to be pulled down on top of him, Sephiroth could do nothing but stare at the redhead who was now underneath him.  
"W-what are you doing?"  
Axel kissed him on the nose gently and whispered.  
"Thanks daddy!"  
He then released Sephiroth and began on his shoe laces and pulled his jeans off.  
Sephiroth left the room and went into shock in the hallway.  
/What the hell just happened?/

The next morning Axel awoke with a thumping headache and his memories of the night before intact.

He walked into the kitchen and gagged at the smell of breakfast.  
"Hi Nami Hi Daddy!"  
Axel walked to the sink getting himself a glass of water.  
Sephiroth avoided his gaze busying himself with something on the table.

"Sephy will you stay with Axel and make sure he doesnt drink anymore today! I'll be back later... See ya!"  
Sephiroth given the choice would've ran away as fast as he could, but Nami had already left the house and he was stuck there.

He turned to face a certain redhead who seemingly didnt remember the events of the night before.  
"Whats wrong Sephy? You seem a little... tense..."  
"Uh... Nothing... Nothing at all..."

They sat for the next fifteen minutes in deathly silence.  
When Sephiroth sighed...  
"Listen kid... About last night..."  
Axel grinned slightly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Uh... Uh..."

Silence fell upon the room once more...

Axel decided to put him out of his worry.

"Dude I kissed you on the nose... Chill out..."  
Sephiroth calmed but still blushed at the thought of it.

"The only reason to be alarmed is if you liked it!"

Sephiroth sat in confusion...  
/What the fuck Sephiroth you are straight! You have a great girlfriend! GIRLFRIEND as in GIRL NOT BOY!/  
He gazed at Axel...  
/Well he's a feminine boy... YOU KNOW THAT DOESNT COUNT DICK IS DICK!/  
Sephiroth nodded in agreement with this when Axel got up off the Sofa and Sephiroth caught sight of his ass.  
/STOP IT! HES A GUY!/

His thoughts were broken by a certain redhead in his face which made him jump.  
"Lets go do something... I'm bored..."  
"What ya got in mind?"  
"I dunno... Go cruising on the bike or something?"  
Sephiroth nodded his head in agreement.  
/You know he's pretty cool, for a twerpy gay kid I mean... Told you... Shut up.../

Soon they were sitting atop a cliff overlooking the sea...  
Axel was standing up with a lit cigarette in hand.  
"Yeah I used to come here at night to sort my head out..."  
"Sort your head out? Does Nami know you smoke?"  
"Yeah the sea just helps it somehow... And no she doesnt know and I'd rather it stay that way..."  
Sephiroth nodded in agreement.  
"Shes hardly a strict parent though...In fact shes like a teenager herself..."  
"I know... I'd just rather not have to go through it..."  
They sat in comfortable silence.  
"So when did you come out to her?"  
"Heh yeah... I didnt, it happened last year, she was at work and I had someone over..."  
Sephiroth nodded.  
"Well she came back and hearing... Uh... Noises... Came upstairs... She caught me in an awkward position... In every meaning of the words..."  
The silver haired man laughed.  
"You didnt even hear the keys in the door?"  
"Well... It was my first guy... And he was... Good..."  
"So what happened then?"  
"She couldnt look me in the eyes for about a week and I apologised for fucking in the house... Then she asked me if I was gay and I said yeah... She was a little weird about it at first, but shes gotten used to it..."  
Axel dropped the cigarette.  
"Guess we should be heading then..."  
Sephiroth pulled himself up off the grass yawning.  
"I guess..."

The drive home had Axel's mind running in circles.  
/I cant help if he makes me feel this way... But he's Nami's so I cant act on it... Under any circumstances.../  
It rained on the way home, Axel gripped tighter onto Sephiroth to keep them both as dry as possible.  
/I cannot act on it.../

They pulled up outside the house.  
Both soaked they ran inside.  
Sephiroth pulled off the motorbike helmet and swung his hair down, perfect as always...  
Axel pulled his off to reveal red hair hanging around his face.  
/Resist... Axel, you must... Resistance is futile.../  
He approached Sephiroth slowly and wrapping his arms around his neck kissed him.  
Sephiroth dropped the helmet in shock, but soon had his arms wrapped around the redhead too.

Nami arrived home later that night to find them both sitting watching tv.  
"Hey I'm home, you guys have a good day?"  
Both nodded slowly, guilt ridden, but after just one kiss... Addicted.

This is how they lived now...  
As the boyfriend and the son when Nami was around...  
And lovers when she was not...  
Their lust and guilt grew everytime she was not around...  
Everytime they would enter their sexual game with lust and come out everytime, with nothing to show for it but guilt...

Their relationship reflected this...

There was no love between them, there was only two rules to their game.  
1: Was to leave all emotions at the door and  
2: Was no sex, as long as there was no sex, there was no real infidelity, as far as they were concerned...

But this was not as easy as it seemed...

Although guilty...  
There was a stronger emotion making its way into Axel's head...  
Jealousy...

His blood would boil anytime he seen them kiss or anytime he heard them make love...  
So much so that he took to taking people home with him to loudly fuck while the other two were trying to sleep...  
All the while thinking.  
/That'll teach you... You prick... I hate you.../

And sometimes his lust did turn to hate...  
Until they were alone again...  
This is when he turned into temptation itself...  
Lounging around in his boxer shorts...  
Leaving the door opened when he showered...  
Giving himself satisfaction loudly...  
But this of course was their game...  
He was the forbidden young beauty that Sephiroth wasnt allowed to have...  
This day however was the exception...

Sephiroth had not woken up yet, which gave Axel time to prepare...

/Handcuffs.../  
He smiled down at the sleeping Sephiroth, wrapped them around the bedpost and clamping them shut on each wrist.  
The loud clicks of the handcuffs woke Sephiroth up, he blinked sleepily looking up at Axel.  
He tried to wipe his eyes only to have the handcuffs restrain him...  
"Huh?"  
Axel smiled wickedly...  
"Who says I cant be the dominant one every now and then?"  
Sephiroth awoke fully to find himself straddled by Axel and his wrists restrained.  
The redhead licked the older mans chest up to his neck and purred.  
"Comfortable? I hope you are, if you're bad, you could wind up there a while..."  
Axel proceeded to cut Sephiroths boxers off giggling to himself and threw them aside.  
He looked teasingly into Sephiroth's eyes while licking his unerect shaft...  
The older man was soon erect, but this made Axel stop, much to the discontent of Sephiroth.  
"Dont stop..."  
He complained.  
Axel took the scissors and ran it along his chest...  
"Dont complain... And I might..."  
He ran his lips up to his nipple and softly bit him making him jump and arch slightly...  
The next place to go to torment the man was his neck... Lips, tongue... Teeth...  
Using them all with the skill of someone who should be far more experienced...  
Finally he kissed his lips...  
Sephiroth wanted to control and grab him but the restraints made that impossible...  
Finally Axel broke off the kiss and replaced his tongue in Sephiroths mouth with something a little harder.  
The older man pleasured him gratified that he was now allowing him to touch...  
However this did not last for long, Axel pulled out deciding that pleasuring himself would be much greater torture...  
He sat upright and licking his hand ran it along his now very hard lenght.  
Axel was not going to hold back, he was enjoying himself and wanted to torment Sephiroth by letting him know this...  
And by letting him know he wasnt getting it...  
He passed the handcuff keys into Sephiroths mouth with his tongue and continued pleasuring himself...  
Throwing his head back and closing his eyes he was getting closer and closer to orgasm every second...  
When he felt a hand push him onto his back...  
Playtime was officially over...  
And rules were made to be broken... Right?

It lasted but a few minutes of extreme pleasure, better than any sex either of them had ever experienced...  
Axel had dug his nails so hard into Sephiroth's back when he orgasmed he had made him bleed...  
/Shit.../

Rule 3: Leave no evidence...

Nami had noticed how oddly Axel and Sephiroth had been acting around each other, but had thought nothing of it...  
Even the time they decided to go out on the motorbike together in a sudden hurry, seemed odd but nothing to be concerned about...

This day however Sephiroth was refusing to take his t shirt off despite the fact that she wanted to make love to him.  
She eventually playfully pulled it off him to see the scratchmarks and bite bruises left all over his chest and back...  
Nami pulled away shocked...  
"How did you... Have you been... Have you been..."  
Her voice cracked like she would cry...  
"...Cheating?"  
The word cut through Sephiroth like a blade...  
Axel could hear her whisper the word from outside...  
Guilt...  
"I-I wanted to tell you..."  
"Tell me who..."  
"What?"  
"I want to know who... And how long..."  
Sephiroth had to think...  
/Do I tell the truth and stay with Axel? Or is what we have just a big game.../  
Axel sat down outside the door...  
/Tell or dont tell... Tell or dont tell.../

The redhead got up and calmly walked into the room...  
He sighed aloud...

Nami held her breath slowly things began to click into place.

/The hours I'd work.../

/Running off at random times.../

/Odd behaviour.../

/Thats why they were so close.../

"Its me..."

/This cant be happening.../

"I'm the one Sephiroth's been cheating on you with..."

The room fell into a spell of deathly silence...

Tears fell from Axel's eyes...

"Mom... I'm S..."

"Axel... No. Its just not going to cut it this time..."

Sephiroth looked into Axel's eyes.  
/This time?/

"You've done some fucked up things Axel, I told you if you ever pulled this again..."  
Her voice trailed off...  
"Have your things out of here by seven... I'll be back then..."  
She left Axel, the only family he had, was currently walking out the door, literally.  
He knew that no matter how much he begged for another chance, this time it just wasnt going to happen...  
Axel fell to his knees in tears...

Sephiroth knelt beside him...  
"Axel, I need time to think about this... You... You should've told me..."

Axel packed everything he owned and had it all outside the driveway at 6:30 pm...  
It was pouring rain he was dragging along a large suitcase, he didnt own much, and that which he didnt need he burnt...  
The only thing he left in the now empty room, was a picture of him and Nami when they had gone to Disneyland, he had been five.  
It was before he had discovered deception, sex and alcohol...  
Before he discovered desire...  
Before he became a fuck up...

He pulled the suitcase along behind him, he knew that Demyx and Roxas could only put him up for a weekend at most and left it...  
/I'll have to leave... I was the gossip of everywhere last time this happened... I dont want that again... I have to leave, I've screwed up Nami's life enough.../  
In no particular direction he set off, the suitcase wheels squeaking as he walked.

/Can I really just say that I dont care and ignore it... Or if I do care, do i go to Nami, or Axel?/  
The sound of tires screeched to a halt outside Nami's house to find Axel was long gone...

Nami had even in disowning him been fair, leaving him enough money to see him over until he got a job...  
He however had another plan for the money and trudging through the rain with the suitcase made his way towards what he planned to do...

Sephiroth sped around everywhere they had been on Sunday afternoon...  
/I know what I want now... Its been clear from day one, I've just been too blind to see it.../

Axel finally hailed a taxi, he had always been a very spontaneous person, but this was off the charts...  
"Hey kid where ya headed?"  
Axel gulped slightly knowing that this was the be all and end all from here on in he was officially alone.  
"The airport please..."

The silver haired man was desperate now...  
/Axel where are you... Pick up your damn phone.../  
*I believe in fate I guess... Like the night you found me outside the party, Roxas had gone home, but you came to bring me home safe instead... I believe if somethings meant to happen, theres no stopping it...*  
These words had come from Axel's mouth on the Sunday they spent together, little did they know what it would lead to or that those words would now be comforting and troubling him in equal measure...  
/I have to find him.../

Axel's phone was on silent and had been dropped into his suitcase.  
The suitcase was in the boot and the phone was vibrating away inside...  
They were close to the airport now, he had decided to go on whatever flight was next, didnt matter how much it cost, his mother had made sure money wouldnt be an issue...  
For the moment...  
The taxi pulled up outside the airport and Axel handed the driver a twenty and got out of the car...  
He removed his case from the trunk...  
"Thanks..."  
"Good luck kid!"  
He approached the doors heavy hearted.  
/I really did screw everything up this time.../  
He looked at the departures board...  
/Next flight is 8:30 to Los Angeles... Sounds good.../  
Looking at the clock it was 8:05...  
He lined up to buy a ticket...

Sephiroth sped along on the motorbike cutting red lights and nearly killing people along the way...  
/If theres one thing I've learnt about Axel.../

"One way ticket to Los Angeles please..."

/Its that he doesnt like facing up to responsibility.../

"Here you go sir have a nice flight!"

/He runs away from it... Constantly.../

Axel walked slowly towards the departure gate afraid of the fact that he'd finally have to fend for himself, he knew in his heart he was still too immature for that...

Sephiroth skidded to a halt outside the airport dumping the bike outside he ran after Axel who was standing staring at the black sky through the glass roof, right outside departures, as if he wanted to remember the moment forever.  
He grabbed the redhead embracing him...  
Tears ran down Axel's face...  
The older man grabbed the suitcase and led the redhead away from the departures gate.  
*Fate overcomes all obstacles, when you realise that... Life becomes easier, decisions disappear and you yourself twist and change with it... Sometimes for worse, sometimes for better... But always for whats supposed to be...*  
/Axel you have no idea how right you were.../

The rain brought him out of shock.  
"Why'd you come after me?"  
Sephiroth finally realised what course his fate was taking...  
"Remember our game?"  
Axel nodded confused.  
"Remember the rules?"  
He nodded again.  
"I broke the most important one..."  
The redhead became thoughtful for a moment and his mouth fell open to speak, only to be hushed by Sephiroth kissing him.  
Axel let his eyes fall closed and just let it take him...  
*Fate will bring hate, anger, envy, lust and sometimes if you're lucky... Love...*  
Sephiroth didnt care about Axel's past, he loved him, all of him, sordid past included...  
*And love well, love overcomes all really... Ive never really been in love...*  
Axel felt unconditional love for the first time...  
He looked into Sephiroths eyes.  
"Remember, when I said I've never been in love?"  
Sephiroth felt his stomach flip.  
"Its true, I've never been in love..."  
/Shit he's gonna get on the plane... I've fucked up.../  
Sephiroth pulled him close protectively and close enough to whisper Axel did...  
"Til now..."

The end...


End file.
